


Bubbles

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, lots of soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minttu and Hanna wind down the day with a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> Thanks to J for the beta <3

Minttu tiptoes backwards out of the room, careful not to step on the floor board that always creaks. She flicks the dimmed light off and pulls the door until all that's left is a sliver of light casting soft shadows in Ace's room, smiling one more time at the sleeping form closely hugging a teddy, and turns around.

The soft sound of Hanna’s voice filters through from Emily’s and Matilda’s room. Minttu doesn’t understand the lullaby, but she recognizes the melody. It’s a German one, soft and happy, one the girls are quite fond of. Minttu likes it when Hanna sings. Her voice might not be always in key, but she more than makes up for it with emotion.

She takes a look at the clock in the hallway and her lips turn up. They’ve managed to get the kids in bed half an hour earlier than normal bedtime. The snow had fallen heavily in the morning and the girls had insisted that they had to build an entire snowman family. Hanna had helped while Minttu and Ace discussed the merits of eating snow.

She considers turning in early. She never takes sleep for granted anymore. With three kids in the house, there’s more than likely going to be someone waking up at night needing a nappy changed or a hug to comfort a bad dream. More often than not, she and Hanna fall asleep in a tangle of tired limbs, and Minttu misses the times when they had full evenings and nights to themselves, when they were still learning each other’s bodies. She opts for a little less sleep and heads to the ensuite bathroom instead, making a quick stop in the kitchen beforehand.

She runs the bath water hot, but not so hot that it’s uncomfortable. She drapes their bathrobes over the towel warmer. There’s nothing more dreadful than leaving a nice hot bath only to be greeted by cold air. She goes through the cupboards and carefully chooses one of the more aphrodisiac bath bombs from her collection, the pink one that contains jasmine and ylang ylang, and drops it in the water. She adds some bubble bath liquid that compliments it, a handful of Epsom salts, and tests the temperature one more time before shutting off the tap. She lights the vanilla bean candles they picked up in Vietnam spread around the edge of the tub and turns off the main lights. The room smells like a tropical paradise and the flickering candlelight reminds her of the sunsets in Rome.

She admires her work for a moment, quickly fixes her hair in front of the mirror, then goes to find Hanna. She finds her still in the girls’ bedroom, picking up the plush animals and little outfits that somehow litter the floor by the end of every day.

“Leave it for the morning,” Minttu says quietly, so as not to wake the girls, and wraps her arms around Hanna’s waist. “Come with me.”

Hanna turns in her arms and looks at her quizzically. Minttu can’t resist pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose that makes the other woman smile.

“Come,” Minttu says and takes Hanna’s hand, guiding her to their bathroom. “Bathe with me?” She asks, hands slipping under Hanna’s t-shirt, caressing the skin just above her sweat pants.

“I should do the laundry,” Hanna counters, but Minttu notices the way she’s already looking longingly at the tub.

“Yes, you should” Minttu says as she undresses. “But not tonight,” she continues, pulling Hanna’s shirt up. Hanna lets her do it, and sheds the rest of her clothes.

The water is just the right temperature when Minttu steps in, holding out her hands for Hanna to take.

“Champagne?” Minttu offers when Hanna has joined her, not waiting for an answer as she pours the bubbly into two flutes.

Hanna reaches for her glass and takes a sip. “What’s the occasion?”

Minttu chinks her glass against Hanna and whispers in a conspiratorial tone, “It’s Friday.”

Hanna simply shakes her head and takes a sip of the drink, humming happily as she swallows. “This was a great idea.”

Hanna settles between Minttu’s legs, relaxing backwards against her chest. Minttu takes the loofah and pours a generous amount of the shower gel on it, the gentle aroma of vanilla and honey hanging in the air when she rubs Hanna’s shoulders tenderly, forming bubbles on her skin.

Hanna purrs contently. “That feels so nice.”

Minttu kisses the back of her neck and continues rubbing Hanna’s shoulders and back, massaging the wet skin with one hand while her other hand slides between Hanna’s legs, caressing her thigh. “Lean back,” she whispers in Hanna’s ear and Hanna does as told. She pulls her closer, but it’s still not close enough for her liking. She wants to feel every inch of Hanna, kiss every morsel of that soft skin.

Minttu adds more gel to the loofah and dips it in the water by Hanna’s navel, motioning circles up Hanna’s stomach, then to her chest, soaping each breast generously, for her pleasure as much as Hanna’s.

The heat is getting to her, she thinks. Her face feels flushed, and the rest of her body…well the rest of her body is feeling even hotter.

“Drink,” Minttu says as she raises a flute to Hanna’s lips. “We’re not getting out until the bottle is empty.”

Hanna laughs, “I’m going to be so drunk.” But she still clumsily drinks it as Minttu attempts to get her to empty the glass, champagne dripping from her chin.

She puts the glass down and cups Hanna’s face, turning it slightly towards her to kiss her wet lips, licking playfully at the sweet liquid. Hanna turns around and straddles her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“I wasn’t finished,” Minttu scolds, bringing the loofa back to Hanna’s breasts for a few strokes before teasingly dropping it between her legs.

A small moan escapes Hanna’s lips and Minttu drops the loofah and rubs her fingers against Hanna, who rocks against her hand.

Hanna leans in and kisses her, all passion and desire. Minttu runs her hand through Hanna’s messy hair, bun half undone, and Hanna’s so gorgeous like this. She returns the kiss, teasing her lips with her tongue, pecks at her, all the little things Minttu knows will make Hanna beg for more.

Hanna shifts on her lap, maybe trying for a better angle against Minttu’s hand, but next thing they know, a basket comes crashing into the bath and they’re surrounded by a sea of rubber animals.

Hanna is the first to laugh, mumbling excuses between her giggles. Minttu should have known better than to leave the kids’ toys lying around, it’s not the first time she’s been attacked by them while trying to have a grown up bath. But she can’t be upset about it, not when Hanna is still giggling and is now spraying her with water from the mouth of a pink whale.

Minttu retaliates with the green dolphin until Hanna has surrendered into her arms.

“I love you,” Hanna says, holding on to her closely, eyes closed. “But if we stay in here any longer, we’ll look like two old grandmas.”

“Two more minutes,” Minttu asks, hugging Hanna tightly. Her hands may already be all pruny looking but Minttu isn’t ready to let go just yet.

 

 


End file.
